The recent interest in nano-scale chromatography (<1 μL/min flow rates) has prompted HPLC instrument manufacturers to try to develop pumps capable of delivering lower flow rates. Unfortunately, typical analytical-scale HPLC pump technology does not scale well to these low flow rates as the constant-flow open-loop analytical-scale pumps typically used for analytical-scale chromatography (0.1-5 mol/min) are good flow sources above ˜0.1 μL/min, but below these flow rates, inaccuracies due to solvent compression and seal fitting or check-valve leakage compromise their flow accuracy.
Multi-component mobile phase/solvent mixtures are routinely used in HPLC for isocratic separations, where the composition of the mobile phase/solvent mixture is kept constant. The composition may be prepared by the user or generated on-demand by the pump or solvent delivery system. However, in gradient separations the composition of the mobile phase/solvent mixture is changed in a continuous manner during the course of the analysis. Generation of this solvent gradient is typically achieved in one of two ways: 1) by pre-mixing mobile phase components on the low-pressure suction side of the pump, or 2) by employing a series of high pressure pumps to deliver the requisite number of components to a high-pressure mixture.
While low pressure gradient formation has the advantage of requiring a single high-pressure pump and a series of inexpensive solvent proportioning valves (for low-pressure solvent mixing), low pressure gradient formation has several disadvantages. Unfortunately, as the rate of solvent delivery is decreased to flow rates typical for micro-bore, capillary or nano-scale chromatography (i.e. <100 μL/min), the pump head volume of the high pressure pump (typically <50 μL) comprises too large a fraction of the overall elution volume. This causes the loss of gradient resolution. For example, for a typical capillary-scale LC gradient separation where a flow rate of 10 μL/min is used, assuming a pump head volume of 50 μL, the gradient composition would change every 5 minutes rather than the near continuous gradient resolution required to achieve a good gradient LC separation. As such, for applications using lower flow rate separations, high pressure gradient mixing has been used.
Traditional plunger displacement pumping systems have been successful in delivering stable, accurate flows in the normal-scale and micro-scale high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) regimes. While normal-scale HPLC is performed with mobile phase flow rates of about 0.1-5.0 mL/min and micro-scale HPLC is performed with mobile phase flow rates of about 1-100 μL/min, nano-scale HPLC requires mobile phase flow rates in about the 50-500 mL/min range. Plunger displacement pumping systems can not deliver nano-scale HPLC flow rates with reliability and accuracy.
However, in nano-scale LC, where flow rates of about 200 nL/min are typically used, each high pressure pump used must be capable of delivering as low as 10 nL/min (i.e. 5% of the total 200 nL/min flow rate) to produce a binary compositional gradient of 95%/5% to 5%/95%. Since current pumping technologies meter flow delivery by measuring the displacement of a plunger, this is extremely difficult to achieve. Although metering flow by measuring plunger displacement is possible in the >1 μL/min regime (because seal/fittings leak rates will likely be an order of magnitude less than the bulk flow rate), this is not the case when pumping 10's of nL/min (because leak rates may be of the same order of magnitude as the pump flow rate). Additionally because traditional plunger/seal pumping systems have not been miniaturized sufficiently, the fluidic capacitance of current pump head designs tend to create additional difficulties in predicting the flow generated in the presence of changing pump pressure. Accordingly, presently available flow sensors have inadequate reliability, precision and accuracy for use in the 10's of nL/min scale liquid chromatography applications.